Control
by Miss-Nick
Summary: Bad at summaries :P One-Shot. Warnings: Dark, Character Death, Sexually Explicit, Some Violence, Language.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I do not make any money from my writing.

Warnings: Dark, Character Death, Sexually Explicit, Some Violence, Language.

* * *

He waited at the cheap motel room in muggle London. The place had become nameless to him over the last few months. It had become nothing but a bed and a face. _Her_ face. His light in this infinite darkness. She made everything okay.

Voldemort had been defeated, but the war was far from being over. The surviving Death Eaters had made it their mission to finish what the Dark Lord couldn't. His father was gone and no one, not even Draco, could find him. He left his family to flee to his own safety. The coward. His mother had been brutally murdered for switching sides in the war. His best friend was murdered as well for staying neutral. Apparently not choosing a side was as much a crime as switching. He couldn't sleep without seeing their faces, hearing them beg for their lives. His mother would cry and Blaise would often lay motionless, screaming in a deafening tone. He couldn't help but think he could have saved them. He should have had more control. He'd never had control. _She _gave him control. His light. They both had something to offer each other. Perhaps that's why he craved her so much. Perhaps that's why she became his addiction.

It had been no secret that Draco had been raised to do as he was told. He followed his father's every command. If he didn't, there would be consequences. He had almost been accustomed to the pain only the Cruciatus Curse inflicted. _Almost._ Yes, Draco had learned at a very young age to follow and listen to those in charge. Never question it, just do it. Narcissa Malfoy and Blaise Zabini questioned the Dark Lord. They paid with their lives as well as many others.

He didn't remember how he found his light. He didn't care. All he knew was once a week she made him forget all the bad. She gave him something nobody in his entire life had given him. He craved the control.

* * *

She stepped into the cool, night air and made her way to the shabby hotel where he was waiting for her. Never in her life did Hermione think she would need an escape like this.

Since Voldemort's defeat, things had gotten worse. Much worse. The remaining Death Eaters weren't backing down without a fight. She had lost more than she had ever imagined she could lose. After the battle at Hogwarts, she found her parents and restored their memory, thinking the rampage was over. Not even a month later, they had been tracked down and viciously murdered. Ginny had died as well at the hands of Rodolphus Lestrange, no doubt in retaliation of his wife's own death. Harry hadn't been the same since. He could no longer lead their army to victory as he had always done. He was broken. Ron was having difficulty dealing with the deaths of his big brother and then little sister. Leaving Hermione to take the reins. Giving her the control she didn't know if she could handle. But she had to.

The first raid she led was the most devastating. There were far more Death Eaters than they had planned for. The lives of Lavender Brown and Susan Bones were ended without a thought and they had taken Ron. Her army's hopes were dwindling. They had searched and followed every lead, but they couldn't find him. Hermione couldn't give up. When she did eventually find him, she immediately wished she hadn't. She was the leader. The one everyone looked up to and she couldn't even save the man she loved. The memory shook her to the core, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

* * *

"_Hermione!"_

_It was faint, but she could hear him. He wasn't far. He was alive. _

"_Ron!"_

_She ran faster now, she couldn't give up on him. He needed her. She had to save him. She had to make it. Where was he?_

"_Hermione, leave! Run!"_

_Why did he want her to leave? Didn't he want to be saved? She ran faster, following his screams. She didn't care what he said. She wasn't going to let him suffer. She was in charge, and no man was left behind. Not on her watch._

"_There you are, beautiful."_

_The man had piercing, gold eyes and teeth that were rotting, but sharp. Very sharp. He grabbed her arm and led her in a large room. She saw Ron tied to a chair, two other men had their wands pointed at his neck. She recognized one of them as Rodolphus Lestrange. Ron was pale, skinny and looked very sick. She tried to move toward him, but the man holding her arm tightened his grasp._

"_Where are you going? You wouldn't want to miss the show would you? No. What do you think we should do to him Rodolphus?"_

_She couldn't move, couldn't speak, could barely breathe. They were going to hurt him. She was going to watch. And she couldn't even make herself grab her wand to stop them. It was all her fault._

"_Let's kill him the muggle way. I'm sure our little mudblood can appreciate that." The smile on his face was sickening. Before she could even think of anything else, she saw Lestrange pull out a knife. Bellatrix's knife. Tears were falling quickly down her face. She had to do something, but she couldn't make her body move. She could stop this, but she wasn't. Her thoughts were interrupted by the smell of blood. She couldn't see anything and in that moment she didn't even know she had closed her eyes. She shouldn't have opened them. She should have kept them closed for eternity._

_Ron, still bound to the chair, was now lifeless and covered in blood. He was gone._

_So much blood._

_Death._

_She stood there, shaking. She had to get a grip on herself. She had to have control. She had to escape. The men were laughing at her. At Ron. She finally grabbed her wand. The stick of magic sickened her now. It could have saved his life. She sickened herself. She failed. _

_She used the killing curse for the first time in her entire life. She killed two of the men, but the third had disappeared. Lestrange. She apparated to her camp and shared the news with everyone else. She had never felt so broken. She hated control. She failed. Ron had died. She failed. Everything was her fault. She failed._

* * *

Since Ron's death, more people had died while under her command. It was all too much. She hated the control that was forced on her. She hated it. Members of the army left, died, disappeared until there was no army left and it was every man and woman for themselves. The Death Eaters were killing more than being killed and they were winning. She had begun to lose hope. That was when she found him. Sitting on a bench in the middle of muggle London _crying._ She walked up to him and just held him. She knew about the fleeing of his father and the deaths of his mother and best friend. He was alone. Just like her. For the first time in her life she understood Draco Malfoy. The rest was a blur to her; she didn't remember how they got to where they were now. She didn't mind. He was her escape, the darkness she could lose herself in. She didn't have to make a single decision in his company. She gave him control and he gave her freedom. And nobody got hurt.

She walked into the room – _their _room – and made her way to the bed. She stood in front of it, facing him and began to get on her knees. Just the way he liked her.

"Hello, Princess." He smiled. She needed this.

* * *

_Thrust._

Gods, she looked beautiful like this.

_Thrust._

He could live in this moment forever; he wished that were an actual possibility.

_Thrust._

He heard her gag as he pumped his cock harder down her throat.

_Thrust._

He was about to come. Just one more good...

_Thrust._

He let himself go and the beauty in front of him swallowed every drop without hesitation, the good girl that she was.

"Very good, Princess. Get on the bed, it's time for your reward."

She did as she was told, just like always. Draco smiled. She was all his to do whatever he wanted. She would never say no.

* * *

She felt his tongue on her clit and she almost screamed in pleasure. She held it in though, Draco liked her quiet. He slipped one finger into her dripping cunt as he continued to taste her. Oh Gods, she was so close, but she couldn't come. Not yet. She didn't have permission.

"Please, sir..."

"Not now, my pet. Patience."

Another finger entered her. She let out a soft moan as he thrust into her harder, faster. She was finding it difficult to hold on to her orgasm. She moved herself onto his fingers, creating a rhythm. Merlin, she needed to feel him. She couldn't take the ache.

As if he read her mind, she felt his entire length slam into her. She couldn't be quiet any longer. She hoped he wouldn't be angry.

* * *

He continued his hard thrusts, watching her squirm beneath him. He absolutely loved watching her come undone, knowing it was all because of him. Her noises were like music, she didn't know he thought that way. After all, he would make her stay quiet, secretly loving when she couldn't hold back any longer. His little princess. His light.

She was getting closer, he could feel it. It took everything in him to not let go. Not yet. He grabbed her hips and he began to slam into her as hard as he could go. He felt her muscles tighten around his dick and he pulled out of her. She needed permission first.

"You know the rules, Hermione."

"Please, sir. I need it."

He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Please, sir. Please let me come."

"Much better."

He pulled her legs by his shoulders, holding onto her ankles and began to pound her. It was the best feeling he'd ever had. He watched as she came. Her face flushed, sweat dripping off her body, hair a disaster. All for him. All his. He finally allowed himself to let the pleasure wash over him as he emptied inside of her. Everything was okay. She made it that way.

* * *

She was his light, he was her darkness and together they allowed themselves to forget.

_Fin._

**A/N:** I don't know what I think of this story, but I couldn't get it outta my head and had to write it. Review, let me know your thouhgts (:


End file.
